


not my world (sixth member)

by JustMeX



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fame, Friendship, Romance, School Life, girl doesn't want to be famous, sixth member
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:56:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8169170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustMeX/pseuds/JustMeX
Summary: She doesn't like to draw attention, doesn't like to speak in front of large crowds and is afraid to fall in love.But what happens when she meets one direction and they ask her to join the band? What happens when one particular boy falls in love with her?





	1. just another day?

**Author's Note:**

> The story starts in the netherlands. so keep in mind that there is supposed to be some kind of a language barrier sometimes.

Here we go again. I already heard them before I saw them. thhose saame guys again.  
I cut off one direction's 'what makes you beautiful' blasting from my headphones so I could hear them talk.  
Luckily they hadn't seen me yet.  
"Hé, look at that" I heard one of them say.   
"She's doing her paper round again". I stopped listening and decided to continue my paper round somewhere they couldn't see me.   
last time I said something to them they just stood there laughing at me, feeling tough.  
You could call me a coward if you want. And maybe I am, but at least I get left alone this way.    
Well, most of the time. I turned around one more time to see them scattering all my papers.  
At least someone is having fun here. I turned my music on again and with 'one thing' on I continued my round.

I knew I had to go back to my bike soon. I didn't have any papers anymore so I had to get new ones.  
I decided the safest choice was to look if those guys were still there. I looked around the corner of the street to see no one there.  
Thank god.  
I headed back to my bike to check on the mes they made.  
papers were scattered al around the street and my bike was kicked to the ground.   
with a sigh I started picking up the papers.  
I turned the volume of my music down a bit so I could hear it if someone came by.

when I looked up again I saw a group of five guys looking at me from across the street.  
instantly my cheeks started getting red and I pretended to be lost in my work.  
I wasn't in the mood for taunts.  
It did cross my mind that there were only five of them instead of seven but all my logic had dissappeared.  
I just wanted to get out of here as soon as I could. I could finish this street some other time.  
I didn't realised they had come towards me till I heard someone ask me something.  
still afraid to lift my head I took my headphones off before I found enough courage to look up. Straight into a green pair of eyes.  
"Are you oké?" the boy asked me.  
That's when I recognised them.

 

I just sat there staring at him. Not saying a word. Until he chuckled and held out his hand.  
Suddenly I could move again. I took his hand and he swiftly pulled me up.  
"Uh yeah, I I'm fine". I said stumbling over my words not used to talking English.  
I looked at the five of them. My mind started racing.  
"Are you guys really one direction?" I suddenly blurted out before turning red.

Great, now they think I'm an idiot.

The boy started laughing out loud, which led to me getting even redder.  
"Yeah, we are. I'm Harry".  
"I know". I said. Still nervous.  
What the hell am I doing. Not wanting to look in Harry's eyes any longer I looked at the others.  
How come I didn't recognize them any sooner?  
I suddenly realized they were all looking at me so I just looked at the ground ashamed of my reaction.  
'You a fan?" Niall asked me.  
I looked up again. Finally found some courage I managed to get a normal answer out.  
"yes, though that must be pretty obvious" I said laughing nervously.  
'No worries'. louis said to me. "What happened here anyway?"  
"Oh just some guys thinking they're though. It's not the first time this has happened, so don't worry".  
"Wait, so you mean they do this more frequently? Who are they? And do you know them?" harry asked me looking worried.  
"whoa mate, calm down" zayn said. 'she's not from England, she might not understand  you if you talk this fast."  
I looked at zayn quite offended."what am I? stupid? I can understand you fine thanks." I said a bit harsher than I intended.

Even better. Now I'm being mean.

  
Liam, Niall and Louis started laughing while zayn got a little red.  
"Well, I didn't mean to put it that way." He stuttered, obviously embarrassed. "I just assumed...".  
"It's okay". I said, also laughing now.

While Liam had stopped laughing, Louis and Niall were still clutching their stomachs.  
"Sassy, I like it" louis then said.  
"Guys! can you stop laughing and think for a second?" Harry suddenly yelled. "She is getting harassed by some guys and you're just laughing here".  
I looked at Harry in awe. why did he care so much? It's not like i'm getting beaten or something like that. 

Louis and Niall stopped laughing instantly. "Sorry." they both muttered softly.  
I realised harry was going to ask me about this so I decided to distract them.  
"Why are you guys in The Netherlands anyway?" I asked.  
Sensing my discomfort Liam instantly replied. "Well, it's kind of a secret to be honest.   
We were supposed to go to a meeting this afternoon so before that we decided to go for a walk around town for a bit. but we got kind of lost and none of us brought their phones". He said.  
"wait!" I said, "So you're saying that you went for a walk around town without your phones, while being international popstars? And now you're lost? you guys are idiots".  
I looked at them with my mouth open.  
Then I realised what I had just said. I just called my idols idiots! well done.  
I quickly changed thevsubject again. "So, how long have you been walking around?"  
"About two hours I think." Niall replied. "And why haven't you asked someone to use their phone?" I asked.  
"That is a very good question." zayn said. "Mostly because we haven't really seen that much people. plus we're actually idiots." He said grinning.  
I laughed at him. 

"Well, where do you need to go?" . I looked at harry again and noticed that he was still staring at me strangely.   
Liam answered me. "We're supposed to go to a school called st. Jules college. Do you know where it is?"  
"Yes actually I do. I go there." "Really?" harry asked me with a weird expression on his face.    
"Could you tell us how to get there?" harry asked me.  
I started explaining how to get there while Niall used my phone to call someone.  
"...And then you turn left and cross the street. It's hard to miss." I told them.  
"Thanks." They all said. "No problem"  
"Well, we better go now or else management will get mad at us." louis said.  
"Wait!" I heard. It was Harry. "You still haven't told us your name."  
I looked at him surprised until it hit me that i really hadn't told them my name.  
"I'm sorry, my name is Emma." I said.

 "Well Emma," Harry said while holding his hand out. "It's very nice to meet you"  
I shook his hand and my nerves instantly kicked in again.  
 I shook the other boys hands too when a big black car stopped right in front of us.  
"That must be our ride." Zayn said. "We'd better go now." They all said bye and while the rest of the boys got in their car harry seemed to linger a bit longer.  
"Haz you coming?" I heard Niall ask from the car.  I realised that I forgot to ask for an autograph.  
I tried to speak but then I saw that harry was already getting in the car. he closed the door and waved at me trough the window.  
I looked at them in shock while they drove away.  
"how could I forget to ask for an autograph or a picture?" I thought to myself.


	2. new beginnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so I know I said this would be a sixth member fic. And I promise it wil be.  
> I just feel like emma would absolutely not agree to that right of thee bat.

The next day.

Beep beep beep... I groaned when I heard my alarm go off. It was 7 A.M again, time to go to school.  
I turned around when I thought about what had happened yesterday.   
Did I really meet one direction or did I just dream it?  
I decided not to think about it too much and just get out of bed. I went downstairs and greeted my two dogs  
Lola and Nino. Thank god my parents had already gone to work because I wasn't feeling up for more weird looks.  
I didn't tell them about what happened so they only noticed something was off.  
I ate my breakfast and took a shower. After that I went to school.

The day went by surprisingly fast and One Direction had already left my mind. Until lunch break.  
'Emma! Emma! Emma!'. I heard someone yell. I recognised her voice immediately. "Hey Isabelle."  
'Tell me everything, now!!' She demanded.   
As my best friend she already knew of what had happened yesterday and she had been bugging me ever since I refused to tell her over the phone. "You owe me that." "Alright alright. I'll tell you."  
I told her everything. When I was done all she did was stare at me with her mouth open.  
'And you didn't ask for their autograph because...?'  
'I don't know!' I said half yelling half whispering. Not wanting anyone to find out.   
They would just say I was making everything up to get attention.  
That's when the bell rang. Time for next period.  
I said goodbye to Isabelle and went to class.

In class  
"Alright. That's for me talking. Now you kids actually have to do something too. Read page 10 to 31 and make the assignments."  my teacher said.   
God I hate him. And I'm guessing I'm not the only one. If only the time would speed up.

"Mr. Smit, mind if I interrupt." I heard someone say.  
I looked up to see our dean Mr. Jacobs standing in the door.  
"I would like to take Emma with me."    
I looked at him strangely. Why would he want to talk to me?  ''You can take your books with you."  
"sure." I said, still not knowing what was wrong.

While I packed my books I could hear everyone in the classroom whisper. Ignoring them I walked out of the door after Mr. Jacobs.  
'Is something wrong?" I asked him while we were walking to his office. "No no, nothing's wrong. You'll see when we get to my office."  
I decided to keep my mouth shut. if I was in trouble I didn't want to make things worse.  
We stopped when we reached the door.  
He finally said something. 'There are some people who would like to see you.'  
'Me?' I asked 'Who is it?'  
'You'll see?' He said and he opened the door.  
I walked inside and for the second time in two days I looked up to those beautiful green eyes.

 

"W what?' I said confused. "What are you all doing here?"  
'Well, you see...' Liam started.  
"Take a seat Emma." Mr Jacobs interrupted him.  
"You can sit down too if you like, This is going to take a while." He then said to the boys I sat down at a chair as the dean started explaining.  
Meanwhile Harry and Louis took a seat in the remaining chairs and Liam, Niall and Zayn sat down at the floor.

"Well, Emma. Before I start. I'd prefer to explain things in English because the boys don't understand Dutch.  
If that's okay with you?" "Yeah sure, but what's happening?" I asked.  
"It's actually pretty cool." Naill suddenly said.  "We are here because..."   
"Niall! will you let the man explain?" zayn said angily.  
still not knowing what the hell was going on I started laughing. I looked at Zayn and he smiled back at me.

"May I?" Mr. Jacobs asked.

"The boys are here for a special project. They're here because their manegement has chosen our school for that project.  
For the next three weeks they will be attending several classes here while promoting their album.  
That's where you come in. I would like to ask you to help them around the next few weeks.   
you know, showing them te way and stuff. I'm asking you because they mentioned that they had already met you,   
and when I spoke with your english teacher he said that you would be perfect for this.  
Since your english grade is top of the class."

"Wait wait" I said. I noticed my voice sounded kind of panicked.  
"You want me to what!? If they are going to attend this school, that means everyone is going to find out right?  
Which means the fans will find out too.  
They will kill me if I'm even near them for more than one time.  
I'm sorry, but I am not up for that." I said. Now completely panicking. "I can't do that!"

"Well." Mr. Jacobs said.  "It's your choice ofcourse. I'm not going to force you. But I would like for you to think  
about it."  
"Please Emma," Louis said. "We're not really looking forward to some girl who is only going to scream in our face.  
You have already proven yourself." He said with a wink.   
"No no really, you don't want me for this. I don't like being in the spotlight. I always mess something up."  
"We are not asking you to stand in the spotlight." Harry said. "I mean yeah. people will notice you and not everyone will be very nice but I promise we'll keep you out of trouble. Promise!" I gave him a small smile. Still not convinced.  
"Please Emma." Niall and Liam said at the same time.  
I looked at them. Not knowing what to do.   
It does sound fun though.


	3. getting to know each other

"So?" Niall asked me.  
"Alright then."  I said. "I'll do it on one condition. You'll leave me out of the spotlight."  
 "DEAL!!" They all said jumping up and hugging me.  
"Okay okay." I said now laughing. "You're crushing me."  
"This is going to be fun. I'm glad you decided to do it." Harry said smiling at me.

"Well, now that that is finished. I probably should go.  
I still got work to do you know. Feel free to stay here a bit longer because it is almost recess.  
Emma, you'll be exempted from a few classes such as english. You're new scedule schould be ready soon.   
Have fun you guys and enjoy your time at our school." Mr. Jacobs said.  
"Thanks." We all replied.

He then left the office and I was alone with the boys. My nerves kicked in again. it's a miracle I didn't get nervous up untill now.  
I looked at the boys awkwardly not knowing what to say. (again)  
"So... What now?" I asked them.  
"Well first off. How about we try to get to know each other a bit. We can't get out now without getting trampled." Zayn suggested.

We all sat in a circle on the ground.  
I still looked at them a little awkwardly.  
"Alright." Niall said. "How about we start with you Emma? I mean you already now us but we don't know a thing about you." he said laughing.  
"Sure, wat do you want to know." I asked him.  
'How old are you?" Harry asked me.  
"I'm 16."  
"Do you have pets?"  
"Yeah I have two dogs. Nino and lola."  
"Any siblings?"  
"One older brother."  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Harry then asked me.  
I looked over to him. Somehow we had ended up next to each other.  
"No I don't." I replied.  
"Really?" louis asked me with disbelieve on his face.  
"A pretty girl like you must have someone."  
"No really." I started to blush.

I can't believe louis tomlinson just called me pretty!

"Hey. can you sing?" Niall asked me hopefully.  
"NO! absolutely not. You don't want to hear that." I said laughing.  
"Aawh really." Liam looked at me kind of sad. "It would be fun to sing together."  
"Trust me, It won't be fun." I assured him.

"So, what about you guys?" I asked them.  
"What about us?" Niall asked me. "Well, I answered your questions. It's only fair to answer mine too."  
"But I thought you were a fan."Liam said surprised"  "Doesn't that mean you already know that?"  
"I like you and your music. That doens't mean I spend my time memorizing your birth dates or something like that."  
Harry and Niall started cracking up. "Oh, I like you." Niall said. I started blushing.

"In that case," Zayn started. " I'm zayn, 18 years old, I have 3 sisters and my favourite animal is a lion." He winked at me after he said that.  
I started blushing again.  
"Mate I'm pretty sure she knows your name" Louis said laughing.   
Zayn looked at him agrily and said: "Well, I just figured that none of us has actually introduced themselves to her yet. It's not very polite."  
louis' smile instantly disappeared.

I was looking at them while they were arguing about whether Zayn had said something stupid or not,  
when I noticed Harry was looking at me. He laughed kind of apologising at me. "Are they always like this?" I asked him whispering.  
"Yeah most of the time." He whispered scratching his neck.   
 "Poor you." I said laughing  
"Thanks."   
"Hey guys." I interuppted. "How about you just tell me your age or something. cuz I'm pretty sure I got your names right." Louis and Zayn stopped arguing.   
Liam, who hadn't said anything for a while, stepped in.    
"In that case, I'm Liam and I'm 17 years old."  
"I'm Niall and I'm also 17 years old."  
Louis rolled his eyes. But he still said his name "I'm Louis and I'm 19 years old.  
"And I'm harry, also 17 years old." Harry concluded.  
"I'm sure we'll get to know each other better over time but for now I would really like to get out of this stupid office." Niall whined.

Just when he said that the bell signaling the start of next period rang.  
"We'll be able to get out in a few minutes" I said. "But what could we do? I mean it's not like we can just go out and walk around town without getting noticed."  
"Of course we can." Liam said. "It's not like we can't walk around anymore. Altough it's pretty certain we will see a few fans.  
speaking of fans, how are we gonna introduce you?"  
"Me?" I looked at him schocked. 

orcourse, it's not like no one would notice if I am going to spend a lot of time with them.

Harry must have noticed my fear. He looked at me reassuring. "Don't worry, we'll get you trough this. How about we make a video?" He proposed.   
"That way we can introduce her without trowing her directly in front of our fans right away."  
"Oh oh oh." Niall jumped up like a crazy kid. "How about we do a twitcam?"  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as you might have noticed. I changed the boys' ages a bit to fit them better into the story.


End file.
